Asami
LoK Asami.jpg asami 3.png Asami Sato.png asami.png asami.jpg asami's family.png Asami Sato is a non-bender and the daughter of the wealthy industrialist, Hiroshi Sato. When she discovered that her father was working with the Equalists and he invited her to join him, she decided to stick to her beliefs and turned against him, later becoming part of Team Avatar. Asami is an expert driver, learning through testing her father's Satomobiles, and is fully capable of rivaling Equalist motocyclists. She also learned self-defense when she was little, as her father wanted Asami to be able to protect herself. Her prowess in self-defense was shown great enough to easily disarm the Equalists' Lieutenant and knock him out with his own weapon. Using the electrified glove given to her by her father in addition to her self-defense skills, Asami is a formidable opponent when fighting Equalists. One day, Asami was driving a bike and accidently crashed into Mako, she wanted to make it upto him by taking him out to dinner. Since then she had feelings for him but she is doubting that he feels the same way after hearing that Mako and Korra kissed. Potrayers Asami is voiced by Seychelle Gabriel Relationships Family Asami Sato is the only daughter of Hiroshi (father,deceased) and Yasuko Sato (mother,deceased). Romance Korra (girlfriend) Mako (boyfriend,seasons 1,2) Character Personality Asami is a trained engineer, skilled pilot and driver, and competent unarmed combatant.Raised in wealth and luxury, Asami is introduced as a sweet, caring, and independent young woman capable of handling adverse situations; she has trained in self-defensecombat since childhood, and is "more than able to take care of herself". Throughout the series, she maintains a collected and mature presence in the cast, using her wealth and abilities both to defend Republic City and to help others, defying both the daddy's little girl and bratty teenage daughter tropes. In a collection of highly emotional personalities, Asami is described by The A.V. Club as the "brains" of "Team Avatar 2.0." Asami's independence and strength of character leave her unafraid to stand up for her beliefs. She sides with her bender friends against her father, Hiroshi Sato, after he was revealed to be integral part of the anti-bender Equalist movement - a decision The A.V. Club referred to as "stone cold". After the events of the first season, Asami Sato evolved into a major in-universe business leader and was revealed to be a genius engineer/inventor, comparable with Bruce Wayne. DiMartino specifically compared her post-season one background and capabilities - although not personality - to those of Batman. Hallmarked through much of the series by her equanimity, Asami seldom maintains grudges over time. She never holds generalized prejudice against benders, despite losing her mother as to a murderous triad firebender in her childhood; she harbors little long-term ill will towards Mako after their romantic breakup, remaining friends after a period of upset - she even shows little animosity towards Korra after the Avatar 'stole' her then-boyfriend Mako. Instead, she develops a deeper friendship with Korra - so much so that the two become romantically involved in season four. The major exception to this theme is the resentment Asami carries against her father, Hiroshi, for both his emotional betrayal and physical attempt on her life. She musters no sympathy or forgiveness toward him for many years, preferring to keep him out of her life, and refusing his attempts at reconciliation. However, after receiving a heartfelt apology from jail, and coming through correspondence to understand how much he was suffering from his own guilt, she eventually forgives him, echoing familial-reconciliation themes exhibited throughout The Legend of Korra. Skills Asami is shown to be a practical thinker and a capable engineer, able to repair and construct vehicles and other period technology with limited resources, such as when she improvised a makeshift sand-sailer using materials from a destroyed airship.62 She is also a skilled Pai Sho player, proving to be an effective strategist. Although she is a non-bender, Asami is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, a result of her father having her to be trained by the best self-defense teachers in Republic City from an early age after the death of her mother so that she would always be able to defend herself. Her weapon of choice is an electrified glove, which she typically uses to incapacitate her opponents. Asami is particularly nimble in combat, once eluding attacks from five chi blockers before using her electrified glove to stun them all. Additionally, Asami is Team Avatar's de facto machine operator. Asami is an excellent automobile and moped/motorcycle driver in a technological period where that is new, having learned through test-driving her father's Satomobile line of vehicles; she taught Avatar Korra to drive, as well. Asami can also pilot airships, and operate other machinery such as motorboats, sand-sailers, and forklifts. Having assisted her father in operating their company before assuming engineering and management responsibilities, she has developed a keen eye for discerning high quality design and construction from subpar work, and utilizes this knowledge to further Team Avatar's goals in episodes such as season three's "Long Live the Queen". Design Throughout the first three seasons of The Legend of Korra, Asami consistently is seen wearing a dark red and gray jacket, red turtleneck dress, pink leggings and black boots. In her introductory episode "The Voice in the Night", Asami is also seen wearing formal attire, two different dresses, one while on her initial date with Mako and the other while attending a gala with him. Asami is also seen during the first season wearing a suit whenever involved in actual combat, which she retains throughout the series and wears the most during the third season when journey with Team Avatar. Her coat, which debuted in the season two (2013) episode "Rebel Spirit", was based off one Konietzko saw on a Japanese fashion website. She is only seen wearing the coat during the second season. The character was given a slightly different design in the fourth and final season of the series, which was revealed via a trailer for the season in September 2014. Asami was shown to have a different hairstyle, different clothing and grown in height.